


The Greatest Sex Tape EVER!!! (Commission)

by CrimsonKittenGG



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bukkake, Deepthroating, F/M, Mating Press, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKittenGG/pseuds/CrimsonKittenGG
Summary: The gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma has a new invention, and she needs your help to put it to good use! The invention: an AI-powered filming drone. How to use it? Fuck like bunnies and make a sex tape!
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Reader
Kudos: 37





	The Greatest Sex Tape EVER!!! (Commission)

To say that Miu was excited was an understatement. The savant sounded extremely needy for attention -- more so than usual -- over the phone, urging you to drop by her workshop, which happened to be the garage of her house, for you to see something new. That was something new in and of itself: the "gorgeous girl genius" was, more often than not, bored with her own inventions, especially if they didn't involve minor life improvements during sleep.

So there you are, in front of the garage door, staring into the lens of the security camera, knowing that Miu was inside waiting for you, as she usually would be. Already looking forward to her excitement, since she seems to act her most adorable when she's hyped about something she's managed to pull off, you instinctively grab your cellphone to fire her a message... Before the small door framed within the (unused and useless) main gate swings open and you see the buxom blonde reach for your arm, a massive smile on her face as she grabs you by the wrist and pulls you into the workshop. "YOINK!" She celebrates, ignoring how you almost stumble on the little elevation on the lower side of the door.

You reestablish your footing, and she immediately hugs you, pressing her massive tits against your body, planting a loving kiss on your lips. "You're gonna fucking LOVE this!" She exclaims, her massive greyish blue eyes smiling as much as her lips.

"Well, this has GOT to be big. I don't think I've ever seen you this excited, baby," you say, hugging her back just as lovingly, pressing the tip of your nose against hers and returning her little peck before raising her head and noticing... Something else that seems extremely off. "I don't think I've seen this workshop as tidy either."

Indeed, her usually messy station was proper like never before. The bed she used to crash on when pulling all-nighters, usually undone and tossed up, was neatly put together. The cans of machine lubricants, chemicals, and other substances of doubtful origin and potentially dangerous payloads were separated in an almost impossible to see corner.

"I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for this moment! Because I'm about to pull off the greatest fucking thing in the history of HISTORY!" Miu grinned, her brows furrowed in unabashed confidence. "It's gonna revolutionize the WHOLE! FUCKING! PLANET!"

"Wow, I'm... sold!" You stutter. Rarely have you seen Miu this happy, and it was almost overwhelming. "May I see what it is?"

"You're not just gonna SEE it... You're gonna be a part of the whole-ass shebang." With that, Miu released her embrace and took a step back, reaching for a remote control holstered on the back of her belt. "Behold!" She commanded, pressing a button on the device.

A little beep could be heard from a corner of the room, followed by the almost inaudible white noise of... fans? From behind one of her computer monitors, a drone emerged: four rather silent propellers carrying what seemed to be a camera. An antenna on top of the device was lit in bright red.

"Um... It's... a drone," you comment, underwhelmingly confused.

"Yeah. But not your momma's drone!" Miu smirked. "This is an AI-powered context-sensitive camera! Neural connections for days! Perfect stability! Perfect image quality! Perfect... Like ME!"

"You ARE perfect, dear," you speak up coyly, a soft smile creeping up your face. "And I can see how a drone like this can revolutionize the world, but I've never seen you so excited for--"

"Oh, this piece of junk ain't it," Miu cuts you off, her voice unbelievably dismissive. "It IS perfect, and I bet I can sell the patents for this AI off to some schmuck and never think about it again."

"Wait, it... isn't? Then what--"

Before you realize it, Miu has grabbed you by the hand again, pressing you against the wall right next to her double-sized bed. "You know the greatest thing to ever grace this planet is yours truly," Miu purred, hungry eyes devouring you whole, her face reddening with a deep blush; "and now I'm gonna grace the world with MY fucking greatness, and I'mma do it with YOUR help. You and I... are gonna make a fucking sex tape!"

"Fucking WHAT?" You can't help but be surprised by the notion.

"Well, you fucking me, of course! God, you can be such a dumbass sometimes!" She scolds you... At the same time her hands start traveling down your body, her fingers worming their way down your pants even though you have a belt rather tightly connected to your waist.

Her neat bed suddenly makes sense now, and for all the craziest reasons!

"Are you s-sure about that?" You ask with a smirk, feeling her hands travelling all over your body: while one of her hands slides down your leg, having given up on trying to force its way down your pants, the other is already all over the buttons of your shirt.

"N-Never been this sure of something in my whole life." Her voice seems calmer, but more decisive; almost like she's trying to convince herself of something. And then her growly, uber-confident tone comes right back: "That AI-controlled camera is gonna do EVERYTHING for us, and we won't even have to think about angles and shit. All we gotta do..." She grins mischievously and palms your cock over your pants. You can feel the warmth and the desire emanating from her just by that motion -- "is fuck like bunnies."

The eagerness with which Miu rubs your engorging sex is something else. Almost like she's trying to overcompensate for something (which wouldn't be out of character for her, but still something a little odd). "I'm not opposed to that," you say, as the busty blonde finishes unbuttoning your shirt all the way down; "I just never thought you'd want to expose yourself to the world like this."

Without saying anything, Miu, seemingly annoyed that her hands are doing all the work and yours aren't doing anything, grabs your wrist with her now free hand and brings your hand to her chest, placing your palm on one of her massive tits. Having sex with her wasn't anything new; you have felt those beautiful melons on your hands before. The hunger, though, seemed unnatural.

"Alright," she says, with a tinge of embarrassment on her voice, her face red as a beet; "I'm not gonna let the whole world see this. I wanna film this... just for the two of us. So you can carry my smoking hot body with you at all times," she said, violently tugging on the loose ribbon of the lace keeping her top together, while her other palm gives your shaft a squeeze over your pants. "So you'd better be fucking grateful!"

It was impossible not to be grateful, and your sex showed that: quickly swelling and pressing against your pants, your cock was ready and willing to show Iruma all the affection she deserved. The smirk on her face feeling that mass solidifying in her hand told her the entire story, just as much as your palm squeezed her soft, humongous titties while her pink top slid down her shoulders, exposing her laced black bra; Before she even brings herself to care about that brassiere, her two hands meet at the buckle of your belt, quickly undoing all of it, loosening your lower garment. The leather flaps fly to the side almost as quickly as the loose ends of your now unbuttoned pants. "Get rid of this--" She started, pushing your pants down, but you already have the other half of the work done for her, the thumb of your free hand catching the hem of your pants and underwear, sliding everything down your legs in a single motion. Your already solid hunk of meat immediately springs into view, and her eyes sparkle with joy.

"Y-You really love me!" She mewls with a shaky voice like a kitten in heat, as her hand immediately finds your shaft. "Here, let me show you that I love you too," she purrs, bringing your hand to her leg, making your digits glide up her skirt only to find the freshly shaven skin of her crotch.

"No panties?" You conclude, stating the obvious; a grin forms on your face as you immediately frisk her groin until you find the folds of her pussy.

"AH!" She moans, rolling her eyes lovingly and giving you an absentminded smile. "Yes! Because I didn't want a single thing to get in the way!"

And then she leans towards you and her lips meet yours once more. This time not for a peck, but a lecherous kiss, as her tongue forces its way into your mouth to play with yours. You can feel her heart racing as you fondle her tits with one hand, while the other arpeggiates the folds of her cunt; her free hand now finally finds the clasp of her bra and swiftly does away with it, the only reason her bra hasn't fallen down her body being how she has her breasts squished against your upper body. She's ready to take care of that, though. As your kiss comes apart as violently as it started, she lets out a roar of effort before reaching for her bra, allowing it to slide off her body before chucking it away.

You only have half a second to admire the monument that is her cleavage before she drops to her knees and ogles your cock with hungry eyes, before enveloping it with her hands. She spits on the bulging tip, proceeding to stroke it and coating your shaft with her slobber, before opening her mouth wide with a playful "aaah" and then bringing the entire thing in.

"Oh, fuck!" You blurt out as she immediately starts sucking your cock, her tongue tracing the shape of your dick's head before she starts milking your shaft for the precum using her lips. "Fuck, I love it when you do this," you say absentmindedly, petting her head. And she's proud of knowing how to work your dick. Slowly, she begins to bob her head back and forth, and all the wet pressure she applies on your sex sends shivers up your spine. The spell of goosebumps that make your hairs stand at attention makes Miu giggle as she fondles your balls using the same spit-coated hand, before staring up at you with big puppy eyes, almost like silently pleading something from you. "What a good cock sucker you are," you praise her, and she lets out a purr-like noise before she starts bobbing her head back and forth a little faster. You can feel her tongue brushing against the tip of your cock, and she hums with delight as you award her your early juices, massaging your nuts, almost as if she's trying to milk them for more. She closes her eyes, enjoying the moment, happy to have your slab of meat inside her mouth--

"FUCK!!!"

Her head reels back violently as she BLARES out her cuss, making you jump with fear. "What the fuck?!" You can't help but ask. You watch as Miu, annoyed beyond belief, pushes back to her feet and rolls her eyes, getting the remote control she left on the bed before turning her back to you.

With a button press, the Ultimate Inventor makes the drone, which hovered harmlessly and pretty much uselessly beside you, beep and start recording everything, the red light atop its antenna turning white. But this is about as interesting as a machine gets. Your sight is set on something else: Miu's enormous ass, pretty much pressing against your exposed cock. While she's not making any effort to make it sexy, you can see your dick peeking under her pink skirt, trying to find room between her tremendous cheeks.

Before Miu can turn around to face you once more, you reach for her hips, holding her close to you before you spin and press her against the wall behind her, her tits squished against the panel as you press your body into hers. "What the-- Whoa!" She reacts, at first trying to protest, but then becoming flustered with this development. "Wh-what are you doing, baby?" She mewls, putting her hands against the wall helplessly.

"I'm sorry I'm less interested in your camera than I am in your ass," you purr back at her, your thumbs pulling the loose dress down her waist, the pink fabric grinding against your body as you refuse to let go of her, revealing her pretty much nude body, if not for the necklaces and shibari. She whimpers in response, trying to sound annoyed, but in fact, all in for this.

It only takes you grabbing your own cock by the base and rubbing it against her butt for her to push her hindquarters out for your appreciation. "Can't wait to stuff this banging ass, huh?" She taunts you.

"Oh, this ass is for banging alright," you heave at her, sliding your spit-coated cock between her asscheeks, docking it between her gigantic buns as she wiggles her tail for you. As you move your hips back and forth, your dick hotdogged by her behind, she moans and mewls softly. But even wetter than your meat is her pussy: all it takes for you to notice it is press your cock deeper into her rear end, and it slides over her damp cunt, making the kinky inventor coo in delight. "Looks like someone's ready to put on a show," you taunt.

She casts a glance at her AI-powered camera, already in position to watch everything happen, and then smirks at you. "You're fucking right I-- Aaah!!!" Her train of thought is immediately broken as your shaft slides right into her pussy, her body tensing up for a moment before she relaxes and pushes her ass out even more for you. "Go on..." She drawls, her eyelids fluttering seductively. One of your hands reaches for her neck as you palm her throat, while the other swats her beautiful ass. She yelps as you watch her flesh jiggle before your digits sink into her hip as you hold her in place, pulling her closer to you whenever you project your hips forth, sinking your cock inside of her.

"Wasn't this exactly what you wanted?" You whisper in her ear, pressing her neck a bit, feeling as she purrs as she breathes heavily, her blood heating up with lust. You start moving your hips back and forth faster, her ass slapping against your crotch with a delightful jiggle. Her camera attempts to follow your movements, trying to get a glimpse of her wet pussy and how your cock slides in and out of it, before the AI realizes it'd do a better job trying to picture everything from below. It hovers around your legs and points its lens upwards, getting the best shot possible of how Miu's grool-coated cunt swallows your dick whole. "Let's give your camera a little show then," you say, the hand resting on her hips now reaching under one of her legs, lifting it in the air as her cunt is now fully exposed. Miu whimpers helplessly, both in excitement and some level of embarrassment... almost like she hadn't thought everything through properly. Still, she allows you to do as you please, her upper body leaning onto yours as her ass is sticking out for you to fuck her.

"Th-This feels s-s-so goooood...!" She slurs out, her fingers trying to dig into the wall. "B-But we... Should give the world... W-what they wanna see...! They deserve to experience... This s-smoking... hot body...!"

"I guess you're right."

With a grin, you take a step away from her, removing your dick from her pussy. A confused Miu mewls as your hand abandons her neck... Only for you to grab her by the hips and throw her on the bed rather unceremoniously, the way you know she likes to be treated. With a yelp, she collapses on the mattress, legs spread-eagled with her glistening wet pussy being captured diligently by her drone, tits bouncing with the inertia.

After the initial shock, she smirks, watching as you climb on the bed to join her, laying on top of her for a kiss. As your tongues dance again, ravenously, she shifts her weight so that she gets on top of you, fully in control of the situation once more. Raising her head, Miu breaks the kiss again and stares at you with that face that just drips with confidence, a nasty smirk crooking her lips. "Boy, I'm gonna give you a workout tonight."

Before you can say anything to her, she puts her hands on your chest and pushes away from you and starts turning her back to you. You can see that beautiful pink cunt approaching your face as she backs her rear end towards your face, shaking her butt for your appreciation before laying her body on top of you entirely. You can feel the softness of her humongous tits on your stomach as her cunt is fully on display for your appreciation.

"Dinner's served," she purrs before backing her butt right onto your face, rubbing her pussy against your mouth, spreading her lubes all over your face. You can taste her lust as you put your tongue out to penetrate her caverns as she keeps shaking her butt, twerking on your face while her hands envelop your cock, stroking you softly.

Your hands reach for her ass, gripping those cheeks firmly, giving them a good squeeze while you spread them apart and further expose her pussy and her puckered little winking back hole, sucking her meaty folds into your mouth and tasting the lubes she so diligently feeds you with.

Feeling your tongue invading her cunt drives her to dive into your crotch, as she brings the tip of your cock into her mouth. The more you work her pussy, the more she moans into your shaft; you can feel it vibrate at the same time she pressures it and milks it for your own precum. Her tongue brushes against the swollen, pulsating tip of your dick without much care for soft play, squeezing it into her palate as you feed her with your thick lubes before circling the whole bulge. She then brings her head up and clutches the root of your meat firmly, pushing it just enough so she can give the whole shaft a long lick, only to bring the entire prick inside her mouth again. "Holy shit," you try mouthing, the sound disappearing into Miu's pussy, right before you dive into that lube-soaked cunt once more, tracing the shape of her slit with your tongue before it disappears inside of her again.

A now frenzied Miu now bobs her head up and down, your cock exploring the depths of her mouth all the way to the back of her throat, while one of her hands digs her small but sharp nails into your leg. Her other hand finds your balls, giving it a luscious massage, as she milks you for more precum. In response, your tongue explores her slit once more, finding her erect clitoris. You lick around the button and draw her G-spot out of its hood, proceeding to lash it with the tip of your tongue, making the devious blonde moan even harder into your dick, as she begins to masturbate you frantically.

She eventually raises her head and watches with clouded eyes as the blend of spit and lubes accumulated in her mouth oozes down her lips and coats your cock and her knuckles. Lust has completely taken over her as she rubs her face against your dick and coats her face with her own spit before mewling at you...

"I need you to fuck me SO HARD right now..."

Hearing that, you place a playful slap on her ass, grabbing it in the process and giving it a nice shake before she can have a chance to get up. "Then fucking hop on!" You taunt her.

Miu gasps in excitement as she spins around again, facing you once more, and proceeding to straddle your body. Instead of laying on top of you though, she rubs her ass against your crotch, once more trying to hotdog your shaft between her ass cheeks before raising her body just enough so that she can bring your cock inside of her. As she grabs your sex by the root, the camera follows hungrily, capturing her butt, your balls, and the exact moment your cock vanishes inside her pussy as she sits on your lap and sinks onto your meat vigorously, letting out a loud howl of pleasure as she stares into your soul, a layer of hunger and lecherousness over her eyes.

"Fuck!" You exclaim as one of your hands find her hips. She puts her hands around your body, supporting herself on the mattress before she can gyrate her hips, fucking herself on your cock. Your other hand finds one of her flopping tits, grabbing it firmly and bringing it into your mouth as you vigorously suck her nipple and graze on her areola.

"Yesyesyesyes!" She slurs, sinking her nails into the sheets, before lowering her body onto yours. You raise your head to meet her mouth again, and your lips are once again connected, but not for a mad dance of tongue, as Miu's mind is concerned only with how she moves her hips, allowing your cock to ravage her. Your now free hand reaches for her head, grabbing a handful of her unkempt golden hair, not to pull her away but to keep her in place as you kiss her, while you release your grip on her hips, embracing her with your other hand, bringing her body even closer to yours as the weight of her massive tits presses down on your chest. You can hear her moan into your mouth, especially as you pull on her hair with your grip, and it's intoxicating. You need to hear more of it, and you know exactly how.

As Miu raises her hips again, you prepare to meet her with a powerful stab and raise your hips just as she lowers hers, thrusting yourself into her vigorously. Her eyes go wide for a moment as she lets out a yelp of delight, encouraging you to fuck her harder without saying a single word, getting right back to your dance of bodies where your sexes meet with a loud, wet slap.

As an urge to take control of the situation and fuck her even harder washes over you, you hug her even tighter and push your body sideways. The two of you roll over on the bed, and you see yourself on top of Miu again, turning her cowgirl rider position into a missionary.

Your kiss comes apart as you raise your upper body, feeling as her legs wrap around your waist, and she looks at you with those starving deep blue eyes of hers: "Please make me your whore!"

You smirk at her confidently as you firmly root your hands on the mattress, and start moving your hips in that same feral rhythm the two of you had established before, your sexes meeting with thunderous, echoing impact. Her eyes roll behind her eyelids as she gasps and moans, clawing at the sheets in delight as you roar and fuck her with all your love and might.

Her camera follows the intensity with plenty of curiosity, focusing on her ass and how her own thick, foamy lubes start oozing from her cunt and coating her butt, dripping on the bed sheets. You focus on her entire body, again reaching for her hair with one hand, the other firmly planted on the bed.

"Who's my beautiful little whore?" You growl at her, and she nods absentmindedly while her entire body is rocked back and forth with how vigorously you fuck her. "I wanna hear it! Who's my little whore?!"

"I-I AM!" She moans delightedly, giving you a drooly smile as she blushes even harder. "I'm.... y-your whore-- AAAH!" Miu moans and arches her back, and you put even more gusto in your pounding, your cock finding the depths of her cunt, to the point it feels like she's tightening up around you as her lower muscles tense up. She grits her teeth and chokes on her own meows, slurring words of praise and whimpers of delight in an unintelligible amalgamation of lust.

"Do you wanna be my cum dumpster tonight?!" You taunt her again, watching as she nods, huffs and wails, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she draws air. You lower your body onto hers and presses your crotch into hers even harder, bringing the other tit you haven't sucked yet into your mouth, grazing on the nipples while you move your hips to fuck her as deeply as you can.

"Puh-p-please..." Miu implores in a high pitched snivel, "f-fuck me d-deeper! Give it to me... th-the hardest you fucking can!"

You've always known Miu to be vulgar, but she was really pulling out all the stops.

There's only one way to go deeper that comes to your mind. As you pull her nipple up with your teeth, biting ever so softly into it and watching as it bounces back towards her when you let it go, you stop pounding her for a second as you get up, lifting her hips along with it. With a firm grip on the inventor's legs, you get up to your feet, her lower body pressed against yours while her upper body is slumped on the mattress as she's pretty much upside down now. Your hands reach for her bed's headboard, gripping the upper fixture before you look down at her, her enormous tits all over her face as she stares up at you with hungry eyes.

You press her legs down towards her and lead your cock back to her expecting cunt. Finally, using your full weight, you shove your cock right back into her pussy, stuffing her even deeper than before. She lets out a loud howl of pleasure as the tip of your cock reaches the limits of her slit, her eyes rolling again as she claws wildly at the sheets.

"HOLY FU-U-U-UCK!!!" She screams, her voice shaky after every thrust of your cock as you ram her cunt with all your might, swinging your hips powerfully and broadly. "I NEED YOUR CUUUUUMMMMM!!!"

You can feel the camera hovering around you as it focuses on her massive ass, watching as your breeding mate muffles her own screams by bringing one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking herself as she sweats profusely, her face growing redder and redder as you punish her pussy; just watching her grow delirious makes you want to keep thrusting yourself inside of her, pounding her with all your might, one of your hands reaching for the back of her leg as you clutch it, sinking your digits into the back of her thigh. The cacophony of skin slaps is only less intense than the way she muffles her screams of pleasure into her own tit.

All that vigor takes a toll, however, as you catch yourself running out of short-term energy after that burst of energy. As you step back and allow her body to slump, you go to your knees on the bed, taking your time to breathe. Miu immediately gets the message, however, when you stare at her, and then looks down at your grool-soaked dick. She rolls over herself and crawls over to you as you sit properly on the bed, grabbing your cock by the root and giving it a long, passionate lick from balls to tip, lapping up the thick lubes covering your shaft. Once she gets to the top, she opens her mouth wide, both to take a long gasp and to welcome your dick inside her mouth once more, immediately sinking her face all the way down to your crotch as your prick once again gets to play with the back of her throat.

"Fuck," you say, absent-mindedly, your hand reaching for her head as you grab a handful of her hair, encouraging her to keep going. "Just like that... Keep going... And I'm gonna fill your mouth up with jizz like the good cum dumpster you are..."

Miu lets out a LOUD, long-winded mewl of pleasure as you abuse her verbally, and yelps again when you pull her hair, lifting then lowering her head down on your cock, dictating the rhythm with which she goes down on you. You can hear her gag, gasp, and choke on your dick every time her forehead touches your midriff, and even then, she doesn't seem to want you to stop.

Her hand claws at your waist, the other firmly holding your cock by the root, her eyes watering up with the intensity of her blowjob; you feel her tongue brushing against the bulge atop your dick after it reaches the back of her throat.

But you know she can do better than that. With a firm grip on her hair, you pull her head down onto your crotch, sinking your cock deep down her throat. Her nose is squished against your groin, and you can feel her feverish delirium's sweat coating your waist. She gags violently, her eyes going wide with the development, but she doesn't fight it. An unintelligible growl of approval and satisfaction escapes your throat as you begin to move your hips, further thrusting your prick into her throat, fucking her mouth as she gags violently.

Holding her there for a couple more seconds, watching as she retches and begs for some air, you release her hair, and she reels back and gasps before casting you a scatterbrained smile, panting and gasping. "D-Don't stop," she pleads, before laying on her side on the bed and turning her back to you, her ass pointed towards you as she lifts her outside leg, fully exposing her cunt. You grin, laying behind her and slapping her butt with a couple of swats of your cock, making her chuckle and push her ass towards you even more.

Before she even has the opportunity to beg, you direct your cock to her slit once more, bathing it in the lubes that coat her whole crotch and ultimately sliding it in once more. "YES!" She moans loudly, throwing her head back as you start pounding her once more; one of your hands finds her hip, while the other grips her shoulder for balance. You pull her derriere towards you as you thrust yourself in, rocking her body forward as you spoon with your deranged, beautiful lover. As she turns her head towards you and her upper body slumps on the bed, she dares you to come kiss her again, and you accept the invite. You can hear her moan into your mouth as you penetrate her slit, your pulsating meat growing more and more sensitive the longer this tryst goes.

Not that you seem to care -- there's something magical about the Ultimate Inventor that just makes you want to cream her with all your love.

The hand on her hips move to her chest, as you bring her closer to you and basically hug her from behind, your palm frisking her tits while your hips move back and forth, slapping against her hindquarters with gusto. She moans even louder as you pinch her nipples with your knuckles, her entire body reacting viscerally to your every attack.

Your kiss breaks and your mouth finds the cranny between her shoulder and neck, planting kisses and nibbles on her skin, while your hand gropes her tits with a passion, the fleshy softness of her melons melting to your squeezing.

Words of praise coming from her mouth end up blended together in a high-pitched whine of delight, especially when you sink your nails into her breast and growl into her ear -- "you want me to fill you up?"

She nods and hums positively, noises that get lost amidst the gasps and coos, as her hands reach for yours and press them even harder into her tits, allowing you to leave your mark on her flesh before she begs: "I wanna sit on you..."

She doesn't need to ask twice. You give her pussy one final, forceful stab, making her eyelids flutter as she yelps, before you adjust your body on the mattress, laying perfectly prone. Miu then slowly turns to see you and, with a little effort in order to beat the haziness, she straddles your body, her back turned to you. As she grabs your cock with one hand, she calls upon her drone with the other. "Right here," she points, as the camera focuses on how she lifts her body and leads traffic so that your cock goes right back inside her slit.

She moans and giggles as she allows the entire thing to get lost inside of her before she starts to gyrate her hips, basically twerking on your cock, lowering her upper body and supporting herself on your knees, shaking that bodacious booty so you can see her little asshole wink at you.

You help yourself to another handful of that rear end, groping and spreading her butt, feeling the firmness of her flesh, before she starts to bounce on your sex once more. "Please fill me up! P-Please!" She begs out loud right before lust takes over her mind again, and the only thing she can produce are moans. You start moving your own hips to jab your cock inside of her even harder, pulling her ass up and down with your grip, turning her moans into loud screams of delight, her butt jiggling and rippling on your hand. Her whole body seems to tense up as you feel her pussy squeezing your meat; you can feel your sex pulsate against her walls, your tip knocking on the door of her cervix, and she doesn't seem to want anything else in life.

Her entire body jumps up and down as you shoot your hips upwards and lunge yourself deeply and powerfully before your hands leave her ass, and you allow yourself to push up and sit up on the bed. Miu is perfectly docked with you as you embrace her midriff and keep gyrating your hips, feeling as the Ultimate Inventor gives you an impromptu lap dance while your cock is still deeply buried inside her pussy.

One hand at a time, you reach under her legs, groping her thighs and spreading her legs even further. She offers no resistance, but seems surprised with your strength as you open her legs so wide, her pussy is explicitly on display for the camera. "F-fuck...! Oh, FUCK!" She roars, her body giving out on her as she slumps forward. But still, you hold on to her legs and basically pull her up, only to drop her onto your lap, thrusting yourself in once more. "GHK!!! YES!!!" She howls as it feels like her entire body is being stabbed by your cock, right before you push her up again, allowing her weight to bring her down onto your prick once more.

Her upper body finally collapses entirely as she slumps forward, however, and you follow her by projecting yourself forward as well. Her ass is now pointing up, and, as she supports her upper body on her forearms, she's basically on her fours, with her pussy oozing waterfalls of lube and love. The mere notion of ending up like that makes Miu tremble with excitement. You know it's her favorite position.

"Put your ass up for me, doggie," you command, and she gladly does so, closing her legs a bit and bringing her hands to her ass, spreading her ass cheeks and casting you a begging glance, imploring with no words for you to fuck her as hard as you can.

You don't even think twice. Bringing your cock up to her pussy once more, you then grab her hips firmly and pull her towards you, stabbing her cunt with your shaft before the power rockets her body forward, only for you to pull her towards your crotch again, prodding her insides with your pulsating rod. "YES! YESSSSS!!! HARDER! PLEASE!!!" Miu screams hoarsely, drool escaping the sides of her mouth, guttural wails of rapture escaping her throat. One of your hands abandons her hips and swats her ass as hard as you can, before you reach for her tailbone and places your thumb on her puckered little back hole, prodding and rubbing it just to tease her.

Her screams become even louder and rougher when your other hand reaches for her unkempt golden hair. You grab a handful of her blonde locks, twisting it around your wrist, and then pull it as hard as you can, forcing her to lift her upper body. Her entire body shivers and gives out a bit on you, but you know that's exactly what she'd want you to do to her.

"Are you ready for me to shower you with cum?" You ask in a croaky whisper, still thrusting yourself into her as hard as you can. "Gonna be my pretty little cum dumpster whore?!"

"YESYESYES!!! PLEASE CUM ALL OVER ME!!!" She begs, a sequence of words that made serious effort to escape her lungs.

"Want me to cum on your face? Cover it with spunk?" You taunt her further and hear her hum positively.

"ALL OVER MY FACE!!!" She implores, a mindless grin etched on her face.

As you release her hair and her body slumps forward, you also remove yourself from her pussy. She collapses entirely, breathing hard in short gasps, partially spent but ready for so much more. You know your orgasm -- and her reward -- is coming soon, and you both want it now.

You grab her by the hips again and lay her on her back once more, before your hands reach under her knees, lifting them in the air and forcing her ass to point upwards just like before. You then force your whole weight on top of her, testing her flexibility as you reach for another kiss, cupping her face and holding her in place as your tongues dance one more time before the magnum opus of your shared picture. It's quick, but feral, filled with carnality.

And then, finally, you get back to your knees and bring your cock to her pussy once again. This time, it enters slowly, as you put yourself in position: with your arms holding Miu's ass up, you plant your hands on the mattress, pressing the blonde into the sheets with your weight as you slowly start to pound her again.

"Yes...! Yes! YES YES YEEEEEAAAAAH!!!" She howls as you go from tame and sweet to feral and rough, slamming your crotch into hers as your cock ventures deep down her caverns once again, once more knocking on her cervix as her pussy slowly produces even more grool, wetting your groin, oozing down her legs and making a mess on the mattress. Her entire body contracts and releases again, in a maddening reaction that squeezes, releases, chokes, and caresses your sensitive cock, and you feel like the release you've both been waiting for is close. That drives you to go even harder, jabbing your shaft into her monumental cunt, watching her entire body shake as she experiences that overwhelming pleasure with her entire being.

The look of passion in her eyes as you so powerfully fuck her is almost angelical, ironic as it could be.

"Fuck...! It's coming...!" You alert her, and she nods. "I'm gonna...!"

You don't even have to finish the sentence: she opens her mouth and puts her tongue out, signaling to you that she wants it all to coat her face, dribble oozing from the sides of her lips as she's already watering for her savory meal.

As you inch ever closer to your breaking point, you step back from your grip and allow Miu's body to fall, before straddling her and bringing your cock closer to her face. It's slippery, coated with her lubes, and your hand glides across it as you masturbate forcefully, tapping into that last smidgen of resistance before...

"GROAAAH!" You roar loudly, throwing your head back as you grip your cock tightly, feeling it pulsate on your hand as you begin to spray your semen all over Miu's face. She lets out a hum of contentment as you shoot your seed on her hair, her open mouth, her cheek... She allows it to overflow from her mouth and coat her tits, rubbing cum all over her twins.

Your head feels light, your body tenses up, and all you can feel is your lower body twitching as you dispense more and more of your jizz all over your deranged lover. When your vision finally clears up, you look down at Miu to watch her pick up streaks of spunk you've shot on her cheeks and bringing it to her mouth, gleefully suckling on her fingers to lap it all up, enjoying the warmth and taste of your sticky goodness before allowing it to disappear down her throat as she swallows it without reservations. When she opens her mouth again, she's all husky giggles and deep breaths.

You finally collapse to your knees after Miu's little show and grin at her, watching as her other hand reaches for her pussy. She cups a small sample of her own lubes on her palm before bringing it to your face. You gladly accept the offering, putting your tongue out so she can rub her juices on your face before you, too, can swallow a part of her.

And then you two are only left with sitting there staring at one another, gasping and musing over what you've just accomplished. The smirk on Miu's face grows wider as she finally reaches for the remote control, pressing a button and bringing the AI-powered drone to a halt. "That was the greatest sex tape EVER! I'm FUCKING PERFECT!!!" She screams, before literally hurling the controller across the room. She doesn't even care that it's crashed on the far wall and has probably come undone into bits and pieces.

"That... you really are," you answer to her absentmindedly.

"And now you get to carry that perfection with you wherever you go," she purrs, inching closer to you and wrapping her arms around your neck, drawing you into another kiss. She tastes her own lubes all over your face as she licks your lips before bringing her head back and smirking nastily at you. "Hey. Guess what?"

"... what?"

Before she answers, you can feel her hand reaching for your cock, gripping the still erect meat firmly and squeezing it as a malicious grin crosses her face. "I want more."

"... uh-oh!" You whisper to yourself, casting the crazed sex fiend that is the Ultimate Inventor a coy smile... before it all starts all over again.


End file.
